Clot
The Clot (also called the Alpha Clot) is the most common and basic of the specimens in the Killing Floor franchise, appearing in all of the games. Description The Clot appears as a nude, wiry, hairless humanoid with no visible sexual characteristics and blood caked on its hands, feet and face. Its lipless mouth is full of sharp, crooked teeth. The "Alpha Clot" is a faster, stronger varient of the Clot. Clots are the most common and least threatening zed, with little strategy beyond running towards the nearest player and clawing at them with their bare hands. Their lack of armor and common sense makes them easy targets, though unwary players can still take a lot of damage from Clot hordes if surrounded. Besides their claw attack, Clots also have a grab attack that holds players in place, leaving them vulnerable if they're not shaken off. The effect of being grabbed is made more obvious in Killing Floor 2 with claw marks on the side of the screen and (optionally) turning the camera to face the Clot who is grabbing them. Clots can also be seen in the short film, Killing Floor: Uncovered. Background The Clot was created in the second wave of Horzine's research with DNA of Kevin Clamely's (The Patriarch) deceased son's DNA. They were originally created to respond to orders and recognize Horzine as their masters. They were given controlled doses of serotonin through neural implants when they correctly followed orders. However, they quickly descended into crazed behavior and self-mutilation. As a result, they mostly ended up being cannon fodder. Seasonal Variations Killing Floor * Summer Sideshow: Circus leotard and limbs replaced with two-pronged blades * Halloween Sideshow: A green goblin with stilts made from bones at the ends of its limbs. * Hillbilly Horror: Shirtless hillbilly zombie with a hat, named Honey Biscuit * Twisted Christmas:Zombie Elf Killing Floor 2 * Summer Sideshow: A clown in a brightly colored outfit * Halloween Horrors: A pale imp-like creature * Twisted Christmas: Evil Elf Killing Floor 2 Weaknesses and Resistances Weak Against: * SMGs (+50% Damage) * Handguns (+1% Damage) Strong Against: * Bludgeon (-10% Damage) * Slashing (-15% Damage, does not apply to basic Knives) * Microwave (-75% Damage) Trivia * In Killing Floor 2 the Clot had three different archetypes but ultimately they all became separate enemies, the other two being the weaker Cyst and the stronger Slasher. * Clots are named after Blood Clots, professionally called a Thrombus are the final step in blood coagulation intended to stop wounds bleeding. * The Clot's namesake could be a reference to how Clots will come en masse and surround, or Clot around an enemy stopping them from moving. * Killing Floor 2's Zed mocap artist has described the Clot as a teenager or adolescent taking elements of his teenage life into it's movements. * In Killing Floor 2, the Summer Sideshow appearance was changed to a clown, and the Slasher received the old version from the first game. Gallery Killing Floor Zed clot.png CircusClot.png|Summer Sideshow Version Halloween Clot.png|Halloween Sideshow Version Hillbilly Menu Clot 2.png|Hillbilly Horror version Christmas Menu Clot 1.png|Twisted Christmas version Killing Floor 2 Zed statssheet alphaclot.jpg KF2clot.png Zed clot circus.PNG|Summer Sideshow Version Kf2 clot halloween.jpg|Halloween Version Kf2 clot christmas.PNG|Twisted Christmas Version Kf2 halloweenclot concept.jpg|Halloween Concept Art References * Killing Floor 2 Google Document Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Specimen